Flames
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye gets jealous of the tension between Adam, Cassie and Jake but not for the reason most would expect. Shameless Chamberlake smut.


**Title: Flames**

**Summary: Faye gets jealous of the tension between Adam, Cassie and Jake but not for the reason most would expect. Shameless smut. **

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Any spelling mistakes are my own. It is after all 4am. **

Cassie was flicking through her book of shadows in the old abandoned house when she heard a rustle from across the room. Her eyes flicked up immediately and she tensed as she glanced around the room, her senses heightening to hyper alertivity "Who's there?" she asked in a nervous yet demanding voice as she stood up from her seated position. Upon hearing another rustle Cassie tightened her grip on the small precious book in her hand and shifted into a slightly more defensive stance, one foot placed in front of her and her hand slightly raised. A moment later a darkly dressed figure stepped out from the shadows. Recognising Faye's characteristic smirk, Cassie allowed herself to relax.

"Jumpy much?" Faye smirked as she took note of the alarmed expression on Cassie's face.

"Can you blame me?" Cassie countered as she warily went back to her seated position on the leather seat behind her.

Faye didn't answer, instead slinking over to the seat next to Cassie onto which she dropped with her usual carelessness.

Cassie nervously pulled her book of shadows close to her side and Faye's eyes flicked down only to light up when they landed on the coveted book.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked awkwardly as she moved the book to her other side. She hadn't failed to notice Faye's envious looks towards her book since she had confessed to owning it and she wasn't prepared to let anything happen to the precious heirloom.

Faye looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the question "Do I need a reason?"

Cassie opened her mouth to reply to the provocative answer but promptly shut it again. Sometimes talking to Faye especially when her defences were up like they were was like pulling teeth.

"I heard that Diana broke up with Adam." Faye stated when it became apparent that Cassie wasn't going to reply to her statement "Are you planning on going after him now?"

Cassie looked somewhat startled and affronted by the blunt statement "I wouldn't do that to Diana. She's my friend."

"Mmmhm." Faye smirked in response and casually stretched her arms across the back of the couch, though there was something bordering on utter seriousness in her eyes "Because you like Jake?"

Cassie internally groaned at the blanent jealousy. It wasn't a good look on the usually badass witch and to be perfectly honest it was getting quite boring "Jake is a nice guy but I don't like him like that."

"Why don't I believe you?" Faye challenged, tilting her head contemplatively to the side.

"I don't know Faye." Cassie sighed, quickly growing fed up of the conversation "Why _don't_ you belive me? I've given you no reason at all not to trust me."

"Other than the fact that your destiny with Adam is 'written in the stars'." Faye disagreed "That kind of suggests that you would want Adam, don't you think?"

"No." Cassie said bluntly.

"Liar." Faye accused bluntly "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at him…like you want to jump his bones or something."

Cassie irritably ground her teeth together. There was no denying that she felt some kind of profound connection to Adam but she wasn't sure what the connection meant and even if it did mean that they were predestined to be together, she was going to fight it for as long as she could if only for Diana's sake "I don't want Adam." She noticed Faye was about to object and quickly continued "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you and Diana are really close."

Faye narrowed her eyes at that. She and Diana might not have seen eye to eye at all times and sure, she thought the other girl was uptight and unleniant but she still cared about her wellbeing. She wasn't about to admit that though so she shrugged in response to the question "I don't. I'm just curious as to whether you're going to go for Jake or Adam." The corner of her lips lifted in a half smirk "Everyone seems to love Cassie Blake."

"I don't like Jake in that way." Cassie repeated stubbornly "And Adam is my friend. Nothing more."

Faye tutted at the remark "Friend my ass. He looks at you as if he want to bang you like a shin against a coffee ta…"

"_Faye_!" Cassie exclaimed loudly, effectively cutting off the dark haired witches statement.

Faye grinned as she watched Cassie's cheeks flush scarlet, though her smile quickly dimmed when she remembered what Cassie was blushing about "Aww, am I embarrasing you?" she leaned forward in her seat when she was met with only a flustered glare "You're imagining how it would feel aren't you? You pressed against him, his hands on y…"

"I'm leaving." Cassie announced standing up and grabbing her book and bag with one hand. She turned to leave but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and tugging her back. She whirled around just in time to collide with Faye who had stood up from the couch to stop her leaving. Faye's arm automatically secured the blonde against her and Cassie felt her heart skip at the close proximity "Faye…"

"Don't go looking for Jake." Faye warned seriously "You don't know what he's like."

Cassie licked her lips and shifted awkwardly "Faye."

"Cassie." Faye mumrured, her eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Let me go." Cassie demanded shakily as she attempted to wrench her wrist free from the taller girls grip "I have to go."

Faye merely tightened her grip, intruiged by Cassie's sudden flightiness, a polar opposite to the confidence that had been displayed mere moments before. She heard the blondes breath hitch as the tightening of the grip caused their bodies to meld closer together and her face lit up in realisation "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Cassie was still trying to free herself from the tight grip but she wasn't actually getting anywhere.

"Miss goodie two shoes Cassie Blake is turned on." Faye gave the blonde an appraising look "Did my dirty talk make you _hot_ Cas?"

Cassie whimpered at the husky accusation but began to vehemently shake her head "You're being ridiculous."

"Don't bullshit me." Faye argued, keeping her voice at a quiet level "I can practically feel your heart beating."

"Is that a witch thing?" Cassie asked in an effort to distract Faye from the conversation they were having "O-or a circ…"

"No." Faye interrupted bluntly. She experimentally trailed her finger down Cassie's cheek to her collarbone and smirked at the soft inhalation of breath that sounded in response to the action "I'm right, aren't I?"

Cassie shook her head and was about to protest further when Faye spontaneously leaned forward and planted her lips against Cassie's. The blonde squeaked indignantly, her eyes flying open for a split second before she was lost in the sensation of soft lips against her own. He eyes slammed shut and she dropped her book and bag before bringing her hand to Faye's chest, fully intent on shoving her away. The fleeting sensation of warmth under her fingertips and the feeling of Faye kissing her harder in response to the action however caused Cassie to merely grab a handful of Faye's shirt to tug her harshly closer. She wasn't sure what she was doing and even as she responded to the kiss, she was thinking of excuses for her sudden sapphic behavior. She could always say that she was just experimenting or that she was trying to prove the point that she didn't like Jake or Adam in a romantic sense. She was promptly distracted from the thought however as she felt Faye's hand travlling lower down her back until it reached the bottom of her shirt. At the first touch of Faye's fingers to her bare skin, Cassie gasped softly giving the dark haired girl the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Cassie tugged Faye closer and returned the kiss enthusiastically, lost in the sensations being stirred up deep within her stomach. It was something akin to what she felt when she had practiced magic with Adam but different somehow…more intense and on a more personal level.

"Seems like…Adam isn't the only one…who can get you worked up." Faye muttered breathlessly as she pulled back and began to pepper small kisses down Cassie's jaw to her neck.

Cassie bit her lip against the sensation, trying not to let Faye see how much it was getting to her. The brunette had long since let go of Cassie's wrist in favour of threading her fingers through blonde hair, hence leaving herself open to being shoved away at any time. There was a nagging voice in Cassie's head telling her to do just that but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but ignore the voice and focus on the raw, intense feelings being stirred up due to Faye's actions. She bit her lip and slid her free hand up until it was hovering lightly on the other girls hip.

Faye groaned, annoyed by the amount of time it was taking Cassie to respond. She was however pleasently surprised that she hadn't been kicked to the curb already, though she supposed there was still plently of time for Cassie to do just that. With that in mind Faye swung them around and began to back Cassie towards the old leather couch.

Cassie felt the back of her knees hit the couch and a moment later she was in a sitting position "W-what…"

"Quiet." Faye ordered, though her voice remained relatively light as opposed to the harsh tone she would have usually used when telling somebody to be quiet.

Cassie was slightly taken aback by the forcefullness being displayed but once again her mind was taken off the task at hand when Faye moved to straddle her lap, planting one knee at either side of Cassie's thighs.

Cassie caught brief sight of a mischevious yet sultry look that said 'prepare to have your world rocked' before Faye once again leaned forward and kissed her. This time Cassie didn't hesitate to return the kiss and instead shifted her hands to the other girls ass, pulling her closer. She was slightly stunned and embarrased by her own eagerness but that was quickly forgotten when Faye hummed approvingly against her lips.

"Off." Faye muttered, pulling back as she tugged Cassie's shirt up.

Cassie willingly allowed Faye to remove the item of clothing but quickly began to point something out "Somebody could walk in on us."

"Good." Faye pressed a hard kiss to Cassie's lips, effectively rendering her speechless "It's hot…" she pressed a light kiss to the blondes neck, causing her to squirm slightly "The possibility of being caught."

Cassie choked out something that could have been either an agreement or a disagreement…Faye didn't really care as she was too distracted with trailing kisses down Cassie's neck towards her chest. She came to a stop upon reaching Cassie's spotty bra clad breasts and glanced up at the girl in question. She was met by the sight of the blondes chest heaving with blatent arousal, her face slightly flushed. The sight spurred Faye on and she firmly kissed over the shorter girls nipple. Thankfully the material was thin and Cassie sucked in sharp breath at the sensation, her hips bucking ever so slightly "Faye…"

Faye was momentarily overwhelmed by the intensity of the desire in Cassie's voice and she was struck by the sudden though that the events that were about to take place might be a once in a life time opportunity. She was torn between the need to hurry things along so she wouldn't miss the opportunity and taking her time so she could savour it. Finally her sense of urgency took over and she shifted onto her knees in front of the blonde, moved her hands to Cassie's jeans, flicked the button open and pulled them down in one flowing movement.

Cassie didn't have time to question Faye or protest the suddeness of the action as the brunette was already pressing frenzied kisses up her right thigh, headed directly for her centre. Cassie was taken aback by the sudden urgency but she didn't argue against the change of pace, especially when Faye kissed her directly over her underwear "Oh…Fuck."

Faye groaned upon feeling the overwhelmingly tempting damp warmth against her lips and when she heard Cassie's swearing she moved her plan into action, hooking her fingers into Cassie's panties and pulling them down her legs. They pooled at Cassie's ankles and Faye licked her lips as she moved her hands to the insides of the blonde's thighs, lightly but demandingly pushing them apart. Not that Cassie needed much demanding…she willingly parted her thighs , giving Faye the opportunity to swipe her tongue through wet folds. Cassie couldn't hold in her gasp and she intinctively tangled her fingers into Faye's dark hair in an attempt to hold her close and guide the movement of her head "Faye…!"

Faye hummed approvingly at both the taste of Cassie on her tongue and the sound of her name falling from the other girls lips however she refused to let herself be guided through the motions. Instead she resisted slightly and did things her own way, drawing groan after groan from the girl above her.

Cassie cried out when she felt a jolt of pleasure course through her and her grip on Faye's hair tightened. In the back of her mind she was aware that the grip must hurt and that she should at least try to lossen it but the pleasurable feelings rolling through her made it necessary for her to cling to Faye like a lifeboat. She gasped out loud, her back arching as she felt Faye's tongue slide into her "Oh God…" she bucked her hips up desperatly, searching for any kind of friction.

Faye removed her tongue much to Cassie's dissatisfaction but a moment later she replaced it with her fingers while wrapping her lips around the blondes swollen clit. Cassie swore loudly and tightened her grip on Faye's hair as her hips gyrated desperatly back and forth "Oh Ffffuuuu…Faye!" Her orgasm washed over her stronger than ever before, tearing Faye's name from her lips. The intensity of the sensation caused her world to turn semi black and the next thing she was aware of Faye was sprawled next to her on the couch, breathing heavily.

"That was fun." The brunette observed with a grin.

Cassie turned and kissed a surprised Faye before pulling back with a smirk "My turn."

THE END


End file.
